


Shirt

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 8/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 5





	Shirt

She just needed something to wear long enough to go from the washroom to the bedroom. Foolish of her to not bring a change of clothes or a robe with her-but too late for that now. She didn’t want to run across the hall in the nude and potentially surprise anyone.

Rummaging around, she finally noticed an off-white fabric draped over the back of the wooden chair in the corner. Upon further inspection, she found it to be a shirt. A large one. This could work. She pulled it over her head, instantly thankful that it was clean, and paused as the scent wafted to her nose. It smelled like him. She smiled a little, placing her dirty clothes in a basket and quickly moving out the door and to her bedroom, receiving a greeting from the mage who must’ve arrived home during her bath.

“Anders, is this your shirt?” Hawke asked, laying on the bed in what was basically a short dress for her.

“Oh, it is. Did I leave it in the-” he stopped mid-sentence, looking at how pleased she seemed to be in it.

“It’s mine now.”


End file.
